Penny for your feelings
by Krimsonkalm
Summary: This novel centers around four individuals with main heroine being Anko Fuyu who is adorably dense to all that goes on around her, but who will win fair maidens heart? The charming and desirable child hood friend, the tower of muscle ex-boyfriend, or the shy yet brave student council mate. Hopefully if this is accepted well I might make this into a manga!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Good News

She just got home from a date and is on the phone talking to him about who knows what, I was in my room back against the window that was across from her window, jamming on my guitar with headset on but with one pushed back slightly so that I could hear her get into a fight with him. Anko Fuyu is her name and I've had a crush on her since 8th grade, probably because she was my first kiss or maybe because after I lose my parents she was always there for me. Even now she still throws random coins at my window to get my attention so that we could talk. Speaking of which it felt like quarter this time, I don't know how much money we've thrown at each other's and I'm actually tempted to go down there and collect it all, but for now I turn towards my childhood friend and we began to talk about the random.

Anko: Hey how was your day Natsu? :)

Natsu: better than most I suppose. How about your date?

Anko: It was ok; we went to see a movie and we got into a little heated debated on the phone just now. :/

Natsu: What about? Made fun of the football team and then his roids act up? Hehehe ^^

Anko: Nothing like that, geez you're always ripping on him. Besides I don't need to tell you anything *stick tongue out* :P

Natsu: now now that's hardly behavior suiting a beautiful young woman such as you. ;o

Anko: Oh please don't start with "proper behavior" talk or I'll throw a quarter at you -_-. Oh by the way how are you and Momoko doing?

Natsu: We broke up about 3 days ago. And before Ms. In my business asks I just didn't have anything in common with her, she had nice legs though I'll tell you that. *deep sigh*

Anko: YOU'RE ALWAYS ASKING ABOUT MY BUSINESS! :(

Natsu: yeah but I'm crazy about you and very jealous so I have a right to know. :o

Anko: Yeah I suppo- WOULD YOU QUIT PLAYING AROUND! D:

Natsu: Oh come now I can't live without you darling just dump him already ;o

Anko: You're always joking around ever since I've known you. Well it's late so I'm off to bed. Good night Natsu. :)

Natsu: Goodnight Anko. Sweet dreams.

If only she knew that I wasn't joking and that I've wanted her since the 8th grade. I closed my window pulled the blinds back to and went down the hall and opened up a door to see my little sister Mimi sleeping soundly in her bed looking angelic. I recently got custody of my sister and after our uncle and aunt died in an accident. She came to live with me, due to my father have a large company that he left to me when he died we are really well off except I'm only allowed to spend company money when it's for Mimi and groceries. The only money I can spend is my money I get every week for the work I do for Tamashi enterprises. I kiss Mimi gently on her cheek and pet her hair before I head off to bed.

I usually wake up early but ever since Mimi started living with me I've had to wake up even earlier to get her lunch and breakfast ready for her, every day I see her come bounding down the stairs my heart gets warm and I'm reminded of our mother. The resemblance is uncanny but I suppose it's expected.

Mimi: what's for lunch big brother?

Natsu: I fixed you up a PB&J sandwich WITH the crusts.

Mimi: Ewww big brother you know I don't like the crust on my sandwiches they taste so nasty! :I

Natsu: yeah well it's good for you, if you don't like it then trade with someone or take them off yourself. Now go catch the bus before I beat you up loser. c(;

Mimi: pffft I can beat you up big brother and you know it! :) well I'm off then, bye Natsu.

Natsu: heh. Later gator. And don't break too many hearts today! ;)

Mimi: after a while crocodile! And I can't help if I have the good old Tamashi charm. ;D

Hahaha that girl is something else; she is definitely related to me! I began to get ready to school but I took my time because my grades are pretty good and I'm very busy with work, which by the way is a great excuse to squeeze in a nap during class. Luck be with me though I noticed a certain girl who captured my heart is walking to class, I hurriedly rush out of my house and catch her.

Natsu: Oi Anko!

Anko: hey Natsu what are you doing? :)

Natsu: walking to class like you I suppose. ;p

Anko: I thought you drive though. What's happened to your car? O.O

Natsu: nothing I just prefer to walk to school, it's much more relaxing and I clear my head when I walk places ^^

Anko: No wonder you're always late. -.- Your lucky the teachers are so lenient on you. .

Natsu: I thought Toriyama gives you rides to school? .-.

Anko: yeah but he was running late so he couldn't come get me. :)

Natsu: (she deserves so much better than him) Well that's crap I would pick you up regardless of how late I was.

Anko: It's not that big a deal, it's just something that couldn't be helped. :)

We walked the rest of the way to school and talked the entire way just thinking to myself that this feels right and that we belong, but I guess with her being as innocently dense as she is may not only be my favorite trait of hers but also my curse. The school day went by slowly as always but it was at the end of the day that my day brightened up for the better. I overheard a couple of guys talking about Toriyama and Anko.

Boy A: Yeah I heard she broke up with him because they just weren't fit for each other.

Boy B: wow I never thought any girl would break up with Toriyama!

Boy A: but it happened I heard he was angry after it all went down!

I guess she isn't as dense as I think she is, perhaps now is my chance to get the girl of my dreams! But maybe I might have some competition only time will tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so this is my first story that I've ever written and I suppose it could use some work. The first 4 chapters though will be about the main characters of the story. I also might start writing some fanfic for some of my favorite shows like fairy tail or one piece. Various stuff may get published by me. Please review and stuff be cruel if you want it only helps me improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Special Girl

I am Anko Fuyu, I'm 17 years old and student council president, I try to be as organized as possible when it comes to school but with all that's happened recently it's been kind of hard. I guess it all started with the breakup of me and Toriyama, he is captain of the boxing club and wrestling club. I myself have never been much for violence although I would always get mad at my friend Natsu for getting into scuffles when we were kids. It seems that ever since I broke up with Toriyama I've been getting a lot of attention from the student body and it kind of made me uncomfortable but I'm sure it's just because of all the decisions I have to make for student council. I made my way to the student council room for the morning meeting, upon entrance the finance keeper Seiji was there and we struck up a conversation.

Anko: Good morning Seiji! ^^

Seiji: g- g- g- good morning Anko ^^;

Anko: Seiji your red again. Are you ok? O.o

Seiji I'm fine h-h-honest ^^;

Anko: heehee ok then but you're so silly sometimes ^^ anyway how is the budget for the school winter dance looking?

Seiji: Very well actually but I recommend that we raise a bit more money just in case. You know the old saying "it's better to have and not need it, then to need it and not have it".

Anko: very wise, maybe a another fundraiser among the students would help.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and it slid open.

?: what's this I hear about cash?

Anko: Natsu what are youd doing here? :O

Natsu: Looking for a place to nap, Mimi had a nightmare and slept in my bed and she is a very restless sleeper e.e

Seiji: we were just discussing the funds for the school dance, and that we need just a bit more money to be safe.

Natsu: how much do you guys need?

Seiji: 1,500 dollars more.

Natsu: I see. If you guys can wait till Friday I can have that cash ready to go. ;o

Anko: Natsu we couldn't possibly accept your offer! That's far to gracious ^^;;

Natsu: Blasphemy! All I ask is that you let me nap in here for a hour or so then come get me for lunch ^^

Seiji: I s-s-suppose we could do that….

Natsu: sorry bud I was just talking to my future girlfriend here. ;)

Anko: STOP JOKING AROUND! DX but fine I'll come get you for lunch :I

Natsu: Score! Now then, time for my nap. *pushes two desks together*

I swear Natsu has been like this ever since he entered high school. I looked over at Seiji and he looked very depressed about something, sadly He has been like this ever since I knew him in 9th grade. We made our way out of the room and walked together as far as we could before we had to split for class, I was in my history class, learning about world war II, which I found fascinating but I just couldn't keep my mind from wondering if Natsu would like the lunch I made at home. Eventually class ended and I head for the class I left Natsu in, but when I entered he wasn't there I went in to look around for him when all of a sudden I was turned around with great force.

Anko: Toriyama!?

Toriyama: Yeah it's me and I wanted to talk to you. If that's fine with you.

He sounded angry and was squeezing my wrist pretty hard.

Anko: You're hurting me Toriyama. My hand hurts please let go!

Toriyama wouldn't let go but he loosened up his grip.

Toriyama: Look I want to know why you left me? What did I do wrong? Was it because of the car ride? Was it because of some guy?

With each question he kept forcing me back and eventually my back was against the wall.

Anko: Toriyama please leave me alone!

All of a sudden Toriyama's arm was snatched loose of my wrist and he sent flying back towards the door.

Natsu: I believe the lady said leave her alone, otherwise I might have to get nasty.

I saw Natsu with a look of fierceness in his eyes I've never seen before. Toriyama grunted and left the room with haste. Natsu scary look reverted back to his normal laid back demeanor and he turned to me.

Natsu: whew what a creep, anyway now let's do lunch I'm starving. :)

He acted as if nothing happened, I just wanted to give him a big hug and say thanks but he would probably just make fun of me so I controlled myself.

Anko: Yeah…. I thought we could share the lunch I brought from home…..

We made our way up to the roof of the school and began to sit on the bench there we just talked and laughed all through the hour but suddenly Natsu laid his head on my lap I quickly had to move the lunch out of the way.

Natsu: oh no I've fallen ill and I need a certain beauty to feed. ;'o

Anko: STOP PLAYING! DX You always do this e.e

Natsu: I'm serious though just feed me consider it a part of our deal for 1,500. ^^

Anko: fine I will feed only a few if it'll make you quit pestering me .

I grabbed a piece of pork from the box and held it to Natsu's lips, He wrapped his tongue around the meat and took it in his mouth and his tongue grazed my fingers. I blushed like crazy and accidently stood up on instinct and pushed Natsu to the ground.

Natsu: OUCH! Dx

Anko: NATSU I'M SORRY!

I helped him up and he just laughed all the way up and hugged me.

Natsu: Geez your such a klutz you know that?

Anko: It was an accident I'm sorry….

Natsu: I know just don't worry about.

He began to pet my hair and then the bell rang bringing me back to reality. I quickly pushed him away and picked up my bag and trash.

Anko: come on or we will be late for gym. ^^;

Natsu: Heh. I think I might skip. :)

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to class.

Anko: No more skipping for you especially not such an easy class like gym!

Natsu: Gaaah let go! D:

We arrived in gym class and went for roll call and went to change in the separate locker rooms. He tried to follow me but I poked his forehead and closed the door on him real fast. While changing I heard a some girls talking about Natsu.

Girl A: Did you see Natsu? He looks so yummy!

Girl B: I know I heard he turned down the last 5 girls who asked him out though.

Girl C: I heard that to, it's almost hard to believe he used to be such a player.

Girl B: I know, but knowing him I bet he is already balancing 500 girls already.

Girl A: I wouldn't mind being 501!

*Girls laughing in unison*

I haven't heard these rumors about Natsu, I mean I knew he was popular with the girls but not like that. I got changed into my gym clothes and went to the class and there I could see Natsu looking for me in the crowded room, just as I was making my way to the coach so that I could be excused he spotted me and headed my way but he was stopped short by a group of girls just dying to talk to him. I was immediately excused for student council business, where I was suddenly called from down the hall.

Natsu: Anko wait!

Not wanting him to think something is wrong I waited for him and put on the best smile I could muster.

Anko: Hey Natsu, I'm not feeling well so I thought I'd go take a break in the student council room ^^

Natsu: sure let me walk you there, just to be safe.

Suddenly I started getting a pain in my stomach and my head was searing with an unbearable pain. I collapsed and passed out. I woke up in the nurse's office where I was told that I caught a very bad stomach virus. The nurse ended up driving me home and she told my parents that it was probably brought on because I was constantly pushing myself and not eating enough to make up for it. My door then got knocked on and entered in Natsu.

Natsu: hey there, you ok?

Anko: Yeah I'm fine thanks for checking on me! ^^

Natsu: Well if you need anything don't be afraid to give me a call, or just throw a quarter at my window. :)

Anko: Ok I will Natsu ^^

Natsu left me there in my room and I was there in my room alone soon to drift off to sleep. I wouldn't be allowed back to class for a couple days so I had to call Seiji to bring all the student council work to my house. That night I had a weird dream about Natsu, but for the life of me I can't remember, I guess it will come to me eventually.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 is out and about. If your no good with context clues the next chapter will be about Seiji. Other than that I have nothing else for ya so please enjoy. Leave comments and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All for business, and a perfect excuse

I'm Seiji Abe and I'm 17 years of age and I'm the student financial supervisor for the student council, and I work very closely with the student president Anko Fuyu. Every time I think about her I always swoon! I heard that she suddenly fell ill the other day and was called to bring her schoolwork and student council paper work to her, against the protest of Natsu Tamashi. He wanted her to rest as much as possible and schoolwork wasn't going to help her rest. I was gathering up the last of the papers I needed and there he was at the door blocking me in. Now I'll say that I'm not the biggest fish in the pond and I may not have the nerve others do, but against Natsu? That's just unfair! He is muscular underneath his clothing and I've seen him beat men much bigger than himself plenty of times.

Natsu: I thought I told you not to bring her any work. She needs rest, are you trying to keep her out longer.

Seiji: s-s-she asked me to bring her the p-p-p-paperwork so I have to…

Natsu: I suppose that's fine….. If you can get past me that is. :)

Seiji: If I have to I will do whatever it takes to do as the student president asks!

I tried plenty of times to get past him but every time I was put back on my butt or sent flying backwards. He makes it look like I'm just a feather, but I got lucky and some girls who are die hard Natsu Tamashi fans. They surrounded him and asking him questions and just drooling over him. I took that as my chance to escape and I took off as fast as I could down the hall, just as I thought I was Home free I glanced behind and there Natsu was darting down the hall to me I made it outside to the back of the school before he caught up to, I was nowhere near fast enough to escape him.

Natsu: I tried being reasonable Seiji but I will make sure she gets her rest, I'm sure those papers are very important but I know you can just print them out again.

Seiji: P-p-p-p-p-please Natsu she will be disappointed in me!

Natsu: Then that means my chances get better then. I make sure she rests and she becomes disappointed in you. Two birds with one-

Natsu reared back and dodged a punch from the boxing captain Toriyama. Who put himself between me and Natsu.

Toriyama: Hey get those papers to Anko I'll take care of pretty boy here, just remember who got you out of here.

Seiji: Thanks I think, I'll tell Anko you send your regards.

With that I took off for her house and hoped that Toriyama held him off long enough. I finally made it to Anko's house and went up to her room when her mother let me in.

Anko: Hey Seiji! :)

Seiji: Hey A-A-A-Anko I got your papers here. It was a hassle getting here but I made it ^^;

Anko: hehehe sorry for putting you through so much trouble Seiji ^^ so how was school?

I told Anko all about my day but left out the whole part about Toriyama and Natsu.

Anko: That's cool. But 2 more days and I'll be back at school and I can't wait! :D

Seiji: Yeah I can't wait to see you back y-y-y-you were sorely missed at the meeting today. ^^;

Anko: Heehee I see. How are the projections for the winter dance going?

Seiji: I don't think we'll be getting that money from Natsu…..

Anko: Why?! Is he mad at me or something?!

Seiji: No it's more like me we had a bit of an argument.

Anko: hahaha no he'll give us the money he's not one to hold grudges. ^^

Seiji: I see….

After our conversation we talked about all manner of things, I just felt blessed to be by her side much less in her room! I think my face was red the entire time because she kept asking if I was sick or something. It was one of my better days and I felt great.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This one is kinda short and so will the next one will be up shortly because I had to make up for time. It will be Toriyama next time and then from there on it will be told with a narrator point of view, and sometimes transition to key characters p.o.v. when I write Toriyama's chapter I will be going over the fight between him and Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Captain's orders

The name is Ryouta Toriyama, but most people just call me Toriyama or if you're in MY clubs I'm captain Toriyama, my recent break up with Anko has left me in a bit of an angry state and I know who is to blame. A certain red haired pretty boy, I got between him and some runt trying to make his way to Anko to deliver some papers she needed. It was about time I settled things with him and just bludgeon him!

Toriyama: Hope you're ready to taste dirt punk!

Natsu: Very witty talk I bet you've been saving that one for a while.

Toriyama: No but me messing up your face is what I've been looking forward to for a very long time!

Natsu: Stop talking about it and do it already!

Toriyama charged towards Natsu unleashing a volley of lighting fast jabs, But Natsu weaved in and out of the barrage and launched counter round house for Toriyama's face, upon Natsu's kick landing it was caught by Toriyama and taken to the ground but along with being well versed in Jeet kune do, Natsu was taught well in the art of Judo and jujitsu. Making him more than a match for Toriyama's wrestling ground game both quickly got to their feet and began to slug it out with eachother. The first hit landed was from Natsu a swift backhand to the eye of Toriyama which was also followed by and devastating knee to the solar plexus leaving Toriyama gasping for air but the Captain wasn't done yet he quickly got back up and let loose tidal wave of hooks, jabs, and body shots, most of which landing harshly on Natsu's being. First was devastating combo of jabs that battered Natsu's abdomen, next were two uppercuts rocked Natsu's head and rattling him a bit, which was followed by a strong hook that clipped Natsu right on his chin knocking him down with extreme force. As Toriyama approached, Natsu captured Toriyama's legs with his own and brought him to the ground, Natsu then mounted and began to ground and pound Toriyama. Natsu Got up from the Knocked out Toriyama and walked away. Toriyama however was not completely done for and he got up and charged for Natsu one more time with a strong right. Natsu turned and with extreme grace he quickly slapped Toriyama's fist and retaliated with his back knuckles right between Toriyama's eyes which knocked him out for sure this time. Upon the landing hit Natsu said calmly.

Natsu: That's the pak sao buddy. Just so you know I was given the title of Kensei When I was 12, along with three types of martials arts thrown in the mix, but just to add insult to injury…. I was holding back…..

That smug prick actually got up and left like I didn't even hurt him, I was so beat that I actually passed out. I woke apparently 3 hours later in my bed, I refused to tell my grandpa what happened and he respected my decision. I was set back to school after most of my injuries healed and it was the day that Anko returned back to class also, I returned to class with a busted lip, black eye and bruises riddled my body. Although on my way through the halls I saw Anko and she quickly ran over to me and asked me how I got the multiple bruises.

Anko: TORIYAMA WHAT HAPPENED?! D:

Toriyama: nothing I won't recover from…..

Anko: Are you serious?! You look a mess! e.e

Toriyama: Yeah look I want to talk to you about something if you're ok with that.

Anko: I suppose we could just make sure to get better…

We found somewhere private after school and we talked about how we were together, she said things like how I kind of neglected her sometimes and that I acted like a jerk.

Toriyama: I didn't mean to act like that, that's just how I am…..

Anko: I thought that you might have changed but you never did. So I didn't want to be treated like that…

Toriyama: but what if I change? You know turn over a new leaf….

Anko: there maybe hope if you can, but that's a long shot.

With that she got up and walked off leaving in me just a bit of hope of getting her back I would have chased after her but my battered body wouldn't let me run. I am going to make her mine again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah here is chapter 4 and up next is a kinda of weekend get together told through p.o.v. Mimi. Natsu's little sister and you'll see her views on her brother and Anko, and just her life in general. I'd like to know your thoughts on the fight scene, perhaps give me pointers to make my future ones better!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another day at the office

My name is Mimi Tamashi and I'm 12 years old, I just woke up and it's about 7 in the morning which is real early for me so I went downstairs to get some cereal and I saw my older brother getting ready for work . He was wearing a suit with his hair slicked back a little and was adjusting his tie with a piece of toast in his mouth, I didn't feel like staying home by myself all day so I decided to ask if I could go with him.

Mimi: Morning Natsu!

Natsu: Yo….. What are you doing up so early? O.o

Mimi: My tummy was grumbly :I So I came to get cereal and wanted to know if I could go with you today?

Natsu: I don't know…. You might be bored there all day, and I don't know how busy I'll be…..

Mimi: that's ok I just don't want to be home alone all day ^^ so if I get ready right now can I go?

Natsu: I suppose so; don't see the harm in it. So yeah go get ready I'll be out in the car.

Mimi: YAY! I'll be out in a bit!

I quickly changed into some clothes I got when Natsu took me to the mall and made my way to the car. I don't really see Natsu Drive all the time, I don't know why it's a very nice car, a ford mustang I don't know what year it is but I hardly see anyone else drive them and he is always getting compliments on it from people. We finally arrived at the office where we were greeted by Saito Tanaka. He was my father's closest friend and took care of his affairs after he passed away he has always he has been really nice to me, but he is usually really harsh on Natsu for some reason.

Saito: Natsu you should have been here earlier, there is plenty of paper work that needs doing.

Natsu: I apologize; I'll make sure I arrive earlier.

Saito: and why is Mimi here?

Mimi: it's my fault Mr. Tanaka I begged him to bring me because I didn't want to be left home alone.

Saito: It's quite fine Mimi just make sure he stays on track today ok?

Mimi: Yes sir! Will do! ^^

Saito: and Natsu….. Don't make me have to come give you a visit if she is unhappy.

Natsu: Yeah I know can I go now?

Saito: You are dismissed to your office now go work.

With that Natsu and I went to his office where he sat at his desk and began to work I was enjoying the view from his window; you can see everything from here! I started to study Natsu and how hard he was working he barely got here less than 40 minutes ago and he is almost already done with most his paper work. He noticed me staring and he stuck his tongue out at me!

Mimi: Hey that's not nice! :I

Natsu: Well I'm a mean big brother according to Saito so it fits.

Mimi: you're a wonderful big brother! He is crazy you're always being nice to me. :D

Natsu: Heh I try anyway what do you want for lunch? Burgers or something?

Mimi: I could go for some chicken fingers! With some BBQ sauce! Yum yum! ^-^

Natsu: yeah ok then well go here in a bit just let finish up my morning papers.

Natsu finished his papers relatively fast and we were off to a fast food restaurant to get a bite. While in the car I noticed that Natsu look very tired and worn out. I guess with all the work he does at home and the office along with all his schoolwork I'd be tired as well, Saito really does pile on the work for poor Natsu.

Mimi: Natsu are you ok?

Natsu: I'm fine kiddo, why do you ask?

Mimi: You just look exhausted so I thought Saito might be overworking you that is all. ^^;

Natsu: nah I'm fine just thinking about stuff and what not.

Mimi: would that stuff happen to pertain to a certain brown haired girl that lives right next door?

Natsu: ….. You know something…. You're a little too damn smart for your age….

Mimi: HAHAHAHA whoooooo I'm good! ;D But I like Anko she is pretty, funny, and really nice. Even to people who are jerks.

Natsu: Yeah she is a sweetheart but she shrugs me off like as if I was just joking.

Mimi: Well you do kind of act that way, I mean you have known her along time and that's just what she thinks of you.

Natsu: I just realized…. I'm talking about this with a 12 year old…. Geez how the might have fallen T-T

Mimi: Natsu are you working tomorrow?

Natsu: Nope I intend to finish all my weekend work today so I can get tomorrow off.

Mimi: Can we hang out then? You know just go for a ride around town.

Natsu: sure we can I don't mind maybe the mall and then carnival? Sound good?

Mimi: yeah sounds great! :D

We finally got our food and then went back to the office and he finished up his work day and we were on our way home. When we arrived Natsu was so tired that he instantly went to lay down, I guess doing all his weekend work put a strain on him and as I was about to go inside I saw Anko taking out her trash. I went to talk to her about the big day and so I decided to ask if she'd like to come with us.

Mimi: Hey Anko!

Anko: hey Mimi what's up?

Mimi: Nothing I was just wondering if you'd like to join me and Natsu for a day out tomorrow?

Anko: Uhmmm I thought Natsu had to work?

Mimi: He finished his work for the weekends so we're gonna hang out! Wanna join?

Anko: sure I'll go what time should I be ready?

Mimi: hmmmm around 11 were going to the mall and then carnival!

Anko: sounds fun! I'll be there! :D

At that moment Natsu came out to see what I was doing.

Natsu: hey what's going on?

Mimi: Natsu, Anko is coming with us! :D

Anko: Yeah sounds fun! :D

Natsu: Oh….. I see… Well at least I get to be with my dream girl.

Anko: Geez you joke all the time e.e

Mimi: hahaha you guys are so silly together! xD

Natsu: heh well I'll see you later then let's go Mimi

Anko: Hehe later guys!

Mimi: Bye Anko!

Natsu: you're a maniacal genius.

Mimi: Hehe you like it and you know it!

Natsu: I suppose I do heh. Let's go inside I'm beat!

I went back inside and rested up for the big day tomorrow!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

I decided that Wednesday and Friday so yeah the next chapter will be told through an alternation between Natsu and Anko p.o.v. so see ya Friday l8er g8ers


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Best Day Ever

Natsu p.o.v.

That silly little girl actually did me a solid and got me some time with Anko I suppose that even though we won't be alone I still appreciate it, I was up early as usual to make breakfast for Mimi. My min wandered for a bit though, I never could keep her out of my mind but lately it's gotten worse I can't concentrate on anything else she is just a wonderful person. She is just lovely to everyone she knows kind of ashamed to say that sometimes it makes me a bit jealous when I see her even talking to other guys.

Mimi: EARTH TO NATSU! D:

Natsu: WOW! No need to yell I'm right here .

Mimi: Could of fooled me I called you like 10 times .-.

Natsu: Sorry about that I was distracted ^^

Mimi: Some CEO you're going to make .

Natsu: Ouch cutting it a bit close there ankle biter .

Mimi: You know I'm joking geez Mr. touchy :3

Natsu: whatever just for that I'm spitting in your breakfast

Mimi: NOOOOO MOT MY BACON! D:

She jumped at me as I held her food at arm's length, she than began to climb on trying to get her food.

Natsu: ok I won't spit in it geez don't see the harm in it were blood anyway :p

Mimi: that's just gross though and you should leave my bacon be before I tell Anko you dream of her! Oh Anko everytime I see I get so serious yet laid back like every teen angst character oh my! Pathetic :o

Natsu: …. You know… no one likes a smart ass Mimi….. .-.

Mimi: No but you love me ;D

Natsu: ….. Shut up and go take a shower. .-.

Anko p.o.v.

Time for my big day with Natsu and Mimi I had a lot to do so I woke up extra early, I had a quick breakfast and jumped into the shower. I left the shower and noticed on my phone that I had 3 text messages.

1st message

From: Seiji Abe

To: Anko Fuyu

Hey I wanted to know if you wanna do lunch Monday? I also got the check from Natsu for the 1,500 dollars from Natsu. So I'm going to cash it today! Have a great day!

2nd message

From: Mimi Tamashi

To: Anko Fuyu

Wish you were here I'm picking on Natsu and he is taking it like a big baby xD anyway be ready for today or Natsu will marry you! :D

3rd message

From: Ryouta Toriyama

To: Anko Fuyu

Good morning hope you're alright… So let's hang out some time

So he finally sent the money….. I should thank him today whenever we go out, but how should I go about doing it. Before I knew it, it was already time to go I threw one an outfit and rushed outside to see Natsu leaning against his car with Mimi in the backseat listening to music. I started approaching them and Natsu soon noticed me and he smiled at me, that smile he gave looked like the same one he had when I kissed him in 8th grade. As soon as I got home Natsu suddenly started busting out laughing.

Anko: What's so funny? O.o

Natsu: nice socks x)

I noticed that I was wearing two totally different colored socks and since they were knee high everyone would notice.

Anko: NO! DX I gotta go change right quick!

Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

Natsu: I think you look perfect just the way you are. So get in the car and let's take off

Anko: O- okay…..

When Natsu got really close to my face I noticed that he was actually quite handsome, I mean I see him all the time I guess I never noticed. We got into the car which I do believe is my first time being in, Mimi wrapped her arms around me and my seat and hugged me. Our first stop was the mall Mimi wanted to do some shopping and I actually had something I had something to do. Upon arrival I briefly took take care of a secret love of mine, I made my way to Play players game store where I put money down on the newest RPG game I've wanted ever since last year. I keep this secret because of my student president position wouldn't be taken as seriously. It actually took longer than I thought the lines were so long and moved so slowly, I eventually made it to the front put my money down and rushed back to them. Mimi sent me a text saying they were at the food court, I made my way back to them where I saw Natsu talking to a really pretty girl, I mean pop star pretty. I didn't want to intrude so I waited until they were finished.

Natsu p.o.v.

Natsu: Well when did you move back to town Hanako?

Hanako: About 2 days ago my folks moved back into their home and I got my apartment back again.

Natsu: How nice for you, why'd you come back here anyway?

Hanako: I think we both know why I'm here Mr. Tamashi. A little agreement between families goes along way.

Natsu: Too bad Saito doesn't control me or is my dad otherwise I might be obligated to go through with it. Besides as I remember it you couldn't handle me.

Hanako: Oh let me guess still hung up on that klutz next door are you? I've gotta say Natsu that's pretty pathetic, I mean it's been quite a few years but eventually you'll get tired of waiting for her to come around and when she finally rejects you I'll be there to pick up the pieces.

Natsu: Good thing I have great patience otherwise I'd be worried, now leave me alone.

Hanako: I wonder what she would think if I told what we did that one time in my apartment, where You became a nice young man.

Natsu: You keep your damn mouth shut and keep private business private!

Hanako: touchy Mr. Tamashi, well here's my number so call me sometime.

Natsu: not even when I'm dead and buried.

She finally left and shortly after Anko showed up and so did Mimi back from the arcade, I noticed she had a receipt sticking out of her purse but I left it alone.

Natsu: Take care of what you needed to take care of?

Anko: Yep everything is okie dokie! :D

Mimi: I ran out of quarters T-T

Natsu: Well it's almost time to go so no more let's just eat and get ready for the carnival.

Mimi: Natsu you're forgetting something :3

Natsu: shut up .

Mimi: he got you something Anko :D

Anko: you did? :O

Natsu: … yeah I did…

I handed her a bag with a present I bought for her. She opened up and found a pair purple colored shoes and a very bright pink bow for her hair. This just makes her look absolutely adorable.

Anko: Natsu thank you so much! :'D

She lunged at and hugged me tightly, I wrapped my arms around her and smelled her hair, felt how soft she is, and the warmth not just coming from her body but from her warm personality.

Anko: Natsu Let go you'll crush me! D:

Natsu: Nope you started it so I'm… never finishing it! :)

Anko: EEEEEP! D:

Mimi: Hold on Anko I'll help you from the red haired monster! D:

She struggled to get free from me but eventually I let go and got us some food and we enjoyed the rest of the time at the mall. The whole time I couldn't help but keep falling harder for this girl, this love thing is pretty difficult when every time you tell the girl and she just shrugs it off like a joke. One Day Anko you will be mine!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so for Christmas my publishing schedule maybe a bit lacking due to the fact that my father is coming to visit and I'm gonna be spending time with him. I'll be publishing tomorrow as well and on Friday just to make up for the lack of chapters. Stay golden ponyboy (or girl) outsiders reference :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sneaky sneaky sister

Natsu p.o.v.

The car ride to the carnival was filled with nothing but loud singing from the girls to popular pop tunes, I did however get lucky and got to listen to journeys classic hit "Don't Stop Believing". Eventually we arrived at the carnival as it was in full swing, the people were playing games, going for rides, and there were some middle school kids messing with the clown. As soon as we set foot into the park I was dragged every which way but loose, I was dragged to roller coasters, to games to win giant bears and all that what not.

Mimi: Natsu I want the stuffed python! D:

Natsu: I suppose the 400 pound lion isn't enough for you? .-.

Mimi: But if you get me the Python they can fight! :D

Anko: awww Natsu is such a good brother xD

Natsu: Just imagine how good I'll be with our kids ;)

Anko: Not even gonna comment -.-

Natsu: check mate ;)

Mimi: Natsu I gotta go to the bathroom! . and I don't know where it is Dx

Natsu: Be right back Anko

Anko: Take your time ^^

It must have taken us at least 10 minutes to find that damn bathroom; Mimi came out relatively fast and smiled at me.

Mimi: Natsu you're gonna love me forever! :D

Natsu: You're scaring me right now and I'm a bit worried… o.o

Mimi: I called my friends to meet me here in a little bit so that you could be alone with her ;D

Natsu: You did?! Why didn't you tell me?! D:

Mimi: Your birthday surprise :D

Natsu: my birthday was last month….

Mimi: oh shush x) 3…..2…1

Young girl: Mimi There you are!

Mimi: Hey guys! :D go get her tiger ;)

With that Mimi took off with her friends I made my way to the eating area where Anko text me she was at but upon arrival I saw some guy talking to her and was too close to her for my liking…..

Anko p.o.v.

I made my way to the eating area to wait for them to return I ordered 3 drinks for us for when they came back, Mimi is just the cutest little girl I've ever seen I just wanna hug her every time I see her! While I was waiting a man well in his 20's approached me and sat down.

Guy: Hey there what's your name?

Anko: I'm Anko nice to meet you! :D

Ren: Name is Ren and I must say your quite a lovely young lady. You have yourself a boyfriend little lady?

Anko: Nope not anymore I dumped him :o

Ren: He must have been destroyed! Poor guy If I wasn't so happy your single I'd feel bad for him.

Anko: He wasn't destroyed although he was pretty badly beaten up (remembering him with bruises)

Ren: oh well can I get you something to eat?

Anko: No I'm fine thanks ^^

Ren: oh come on let me do something for ya

He then placed his hand on my leg and I got very uncomfortable and pushed his hand away.

Anko: I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again ^^;

Ren: my apologies Ank-

All of a sudden he yanked out of his seat thrown to the ground by Natsu with his face back to the fierceness he had when he threw Toriyama.

Natsu: she said piss off!

Ren: what's your problem man she said she didn't have a boyfriend so why so uppity?

I quickly jumped up and grabbed Natsu to hold him back.

Anko: Natsu it isn't a problem let's just go!

Natsu: …. Fine. Let's go, if I see you near her again I'll beat you senseless.

With that we left the area and went on our way, we didn't really talk for a while. We just walked in silence I wanted to know what was going on in his mind, but was nervous to ask but I wanted to break the silence.

Anko: where did Mimi go?

Natsu: She saw her friend and went with her to hang out

Anko: so it's just me and you? :o

All of a sudden Natsu's face got a little brighter and he smiled and held me from behind

Anko: EEEEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Dx

Natsu: Hugging my future girlfriend of course :3

Anko: Natsu why do you always joke like this gosh Dx

Natsu: Maybe I'm not joking, maybe I want to make you mine, and maybe I wanna steal you away from the world….

All of a sudden Natsu's tightened his hold on me and buried his face in my hair; I couldn't help but blush like crazy.

Natsu p.o.v.

I held Anko very tightly just taking in the moment smelling the sweet scent of her hair and the warmth her body gives off, I can't get this kind of euphoria anywhere else, I could feel her heart pounding and as I was towering over her I could see her face turn red. I was going lean down to kiss her cheek but before I could I was interrupted by the same guy from before.

Ren: Hey punk, remember me?

Natsu: And just when it was getting good… What do you want?

Ren: You tore my jacket when I hit the ground.

He put his fists up and got ready to fight, I wanted to knock this guy on his tail but I didn't want to let Anko see how strong I really was. Luck would have it though that Mimi found us and was ready to leave.

Mimi: Natsu I'm tired e.e

Natsu: I do suppose it's about time to go, unless our friend intends to take care of his business in front of a little girl.

He shrugged and walked off with that we took our leave of the carnival, while in the car Mimi drifted off to sleep and I and Anko began talking.

Anko: I'm glad that blew over I was afraid it might get ugly, I wouldn't want you to get hurt!

Natsu: Don't think I could have taken him?

Anko: he was a pretty big guy I mean I've only ever seen you fight when we were kids remember?

Natsu: Yeah I remember we used to play house and when someone else would come over to play with us I would get jealous haha

Anko: I don't see why we were kids, but I suppose that seeing as how you couldn't really play all that often due to always being taken away by your father. What happened whenerever he would take you away?

Natsu: Nothing really just a lot of studying for the day I would take over the company and such.

Along with all the studying I did I was also trained in martial arts and swordsmanship, the only time I ever truly felt happy is when I practiced martial arts, spent time with Mimi, or played with Anko. I hated not being able to play with other kids for long but Anko would always come over and ask for me to come out and play which usually got me off the hook. That was until Saito got involved with my studies I would hardly have any free time to myself.

Anko: I see well at least we got to spend time together and made such a strong friendship right? :D

Natsu: yeah that's true and as I remember it I was the husband and you were the wife ;)

Anko: Geez cut it out already T-T

Natsu: I wouldn't mind playing house again ya know :3

Anko: You're so immature! :I

We talked a bit longer but she eventually fell asleep, as we arrived home Mimi woke up and made her way to her room. I picked up Anko gently so I didn't wake her and carried her next door to her house. The whole way I couldn't help but stare at her face and she cute she looked, my heart was hers to with as she pleased and there was nothing I could do about it. I made my way to her house and said hello to her parents who I haven't seen in quite some time, I laid her down on her bed and tucked her in nice and tight. Her face made it too hard to bare I bent over to kiss her lip, as I inched closer she said my name in her sleep and started smiling. With that I kissed her forehead instead and I left. About an hour later after I made sure Mimi was asleep I got ready for bed, but I heard something hit my window. I went to go check and there she was staring at me with a huge smile, I lifted my window to speak with her.

Natsu: hey sleeping beauty.

Anko: sorry you had to carry me I was just really tired ^^;

Natsu: no problem at all you're practically weightless, I mean eat something before you disappear. .

Anko: I eat plenty! Dx anyway I wanted to say thanks for today I had a lot of fun! :)

Natsu: no problem and thanks for coming with us, it would have been dull without you.

Anko: hehehe no problem! Well I'm off to bed We got school tomorrow! And no more skipping for you mister! :I

Natsu: haha we'll see ;3

Anko: whatever e.e well goodnight!

Natsu: sweet dreams….

She closed her window and shut her curtain and went off to dream land, and I followed suit almost immediately after I laid down. I had the weirdest dream that night though but can't remember it although it had to be a dream about her because I was really happy when I woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I was recently approached by Noveljoy to write for them so I'll be posting this series over there as well. And I will be making an zombie story that will be exclusive to which I will start sometime next week! So if you think you might like to read it or see the writings that they have please check it out! I still use the KrimsonKalm account name on Noveljoy as well so it should be easy to find me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shy Guy Strikes

Mom: Seiji come on already your breakfast will get cold!

Seiji: Be down in a minute mom!

Monday morning and all though my weekend is over with I'm happy to be going back, because I get to see Anko again! I made my way downstairs and devoured my breakfast, my mother advised against it but I'm so excited to see her that I want to hurry! I'm able to walk to school with it not being too far away so I took off with a light jog, I actually have to get to school a bit earlier than the rest of the school because I'm on the student council and we all meet to discuss school issues and ideas to improve. I made it to school and everybody was there, there weren't many things to discuss about so everybody left and went to just hang out the only ones left in the room were me and Anko.

Seiji: hey Anko w-w-what are you doing after school?

Anko: I was going to study and help my mom with chores, so just a pretty boring day e.e

Seiji: I was wondering is maybe you want to-

Natsu: Anko let's get to class; I need my girlfriend to accompany me to class.

Anko: I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! DX anyway what did you want to ask Seiji?

Seiji: N-n-nothing I need to get to class ^^;

Natsu: alrighty then I'll see ya later Seiji boy!

Seiji: Later you two! ^^

With that I watched them walk off together and I just felt so depressed, I attended class but wasn't able to fully concentrate just thinking about Anko and that I just want to spend time with her. Class passed by fairly quickly for me and I went to get lunch and find Anko so that we could eat together, I found her getting her lunch box ready I made my way over to her.

Seiji: hey Anko w-w-w-want to eat lunch together?

Anko: Yeah sure I was going to eat outside so let's go :D

Seiji: Awesome my mom made a great meal and you should try some :)

Anko: Great! I only brought dessert snacks I had such a sweet tooth this morning x3

Seji: Cool I brought some sweets with me as well :D Maybe we can-

Toriyama: Hey Anko you said we could have lunch together and I'm going to hold you to it!

Anko: *sigh* Fine let's go e.e Seiji come on!

Toriyama: WHAT!? No way I just wanted it to be us! You promised we'd eat lunch together!

Anko: I did but that doesn't mean I can't invite people! :I

Seiji: It's f-f-f-fine Anko some other time ok? ^^;

Anko: Ok then later Seiji :) Why are you so mean? Geez!

Toriyama: I just wanted to be alone with you didn't see it as a big deal.

They went off and to eat lunch and once again I was once again down in the dumps I thought for sure I was going to spend time with her finally all of a sudden I noticed someone sneaking food from my lunchbox I looked over and saw Natsu!

Seiji: H-H-HEY STOP! D:

Natsu: It's delicious man I mean really delicious like I could snake these from you all the time.

Seji: QUIT! DX

Natsu: fine but I'll eat lunch with ya I ain't got nothing better to do!

I reluctantly accepted Natsu's offer and we ate lunch out front of the school, where we shared my lunch box. I was full of questions for him.

Seiji: hey Natsu Why didn't you stop them?

Natsu: Stop who from what? O.o

Seiji: Anko from eating lunch with Toriyama ofcourse?! D: I mean I know you beat him senseless I know I saw how messed he was!

Natsu: that's a side of me that I don't ever want her to see. I never want her to see it if I can help it.

Seiji: Why though? If I had your strength I wouldn't be as timid as I am. I want to be strong like you and Toriyama!

Natsu: You are strong it took guts for you to stand up to me knowing you didn't stand a chance. That takes strong courage; there are all kinds of strength my man and so many different people wielding them.

Seiji: Wow that was well thought out! :o But why don't you let her see how strong you are? I mean isn't that an asset?

Natsu: She doesn't like fighting she used to scold me for fighting when were younger. Heh for someone who doesn't like fighting she can sure pack a wallop! Anyway dude I welcome competition and I do intend to make her mine, but it's best not to give up she is delightfully dense so be patient.

Seiji: Well then I'll try my best and I don't intend on losing to you or Toriyama!

Natsu: Awesome man bring it on, and thanks for the lunch!

Natsu walked away with a smile as I looked at my lunch box all my food was gone! After lunch I made my way back to class but Anko called my name from down the hall and she was running towards me.

Anko: Hey Seiji! Wait up!

Seiji: hey w-w-what's up?

Anko: We didn't talk much today so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after class!

Seiji: s-s-sure I'd l-l-l-love to! :D

Anko: Great! Come by my place later and we'll go get ice cream or something ^^!

She took off to class and the day went by so slowly because of how excited I was to hang out with her! Eventually class let out and I ran to the back exit of the school so I could get home faster, but out back I saw Natsu waiting for me.

Seiji: w-w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?!

Natsu: stopping you from going out with Anko, I mean it seems mean but I'm a tough competitor!

Seiji: But you said you didn't want her see your how well you fight!

Natsu: I don't see her around anywhere! Do you?

Seiji: I'm not afraid N-N-N-Natsu!

Just as Natsu was about to approach me a black car pulled up and old man called Natsu.

Saito: get in the car Natsu we need to talk.

Natsu: Not now I'm busy, come back some other time.

Saito: GET IN THE CAR NOW!

Natsu: Damn it!

Natsu got into the car and took off and I made my way home so that I could change and get ready for my day out with Anko. After I got ready I ran all the way to Anko's house, as I stood out front of her house I started to get nervous but also excited! I was ready!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

This one took a while to write because I kept getting distracted by American dad! And cinnamon toast crunch… not proud of that one…. ANYWAY look forward to the next chapter which may be awhile because I'll spend time with my family over the holidays! Later guys


End file.
